


I Feel It Too

by ReyAndor19



Series: Why is the Force connecting us? [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Movie: Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Takodana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21873817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyAndor19/pseuds/ReyAndor19
Summary: This time the bond isn't what brings them together.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Why is the Force connecting us? [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570315
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	I Feel It Too

Rey was frozen, unable to move even the slightest bit. She was surrounded by exquisite greenery, plant life she'd never even heard of before, but all of her attention was focused on on person. A cloaked figure stood in front of her, somehow controlling her limbs with nothing more than his thoughts. So this was what the force could do, she realized, fear making her heart race even faster. But there was something familiar about the figure in front of her. Like a face that you know you've seen before, but you don't know where you've seen them. "The girl I've heard so much about," the figure said, and if she hadn't been stuck in an upright position, she would have fallen over with the shock. This was him. This was Ben. The boy she had watched through their connection so many times. She hadn't seen him in so long, thought he'd just been a figment of her imagination. But here he was right in front of her. Her enemy. As he advanced, lightsaber blazing, Rey knew that Ben would kill her. Her only regret was that hadn't been able to help the boy who had helped her through so much.


End file.
